Warrior Cats Name Generator
by Ciara1214
Summary: This will decide your Warrior Cat Name ]
1. Warrior Cats Name Generator 1

**Okay, this will decide your Warrior Name. **

**If your name starts with with an A-** Heather / Male: Crow

B- Blaze

C- Apple

D- Thorn

E- Blue

F- Sun

G-Oak

H- Storm

I- Fire

J- Sand

K- Owl

L- Bright

M- Jay

N- Dark

O- Grey

P- Bracken

Q- Bramble

R- Rain

S- Swift

T- Fox

U- Rush

V- Badger

W- Trout

X- Golden / Male: Dew

Y- Cloud

Z- Birch

**For the SUFFIX take the third letter of your last name**

A- Heart

B- Flame

C- Storm

D- Petal / Male: Pelt

E- Fur

F-Whisker

G- Foot

H- Ear

I- Feather

J- Cloud

K- Pelt

L- Stream / Male: Stripe

M- Tail

N- Fire

O- Song / Male: Frost

P- Claw

Q- Ash

R- Spirit

S- Stream

T- Step

U- Frost

V- Stripe

W- Eye or Eyes

X- Chest

Y- Breeze

Z- Flower / Male: Chest

**Post your Warrior Cat Name in the Reviews**


	2. Warrior Cats Name Generator 2

**Okay, next Warrior Cats Name Generator Thing. xD**

**For the PREFIX take the Month you were born in**

January- Ginger or Amber

Febuary- Frozen

March- Misty / Male: Ripple

April- Ace / Male: Ever

May- White

June- Soot

July- Golden / Male: Red

August- Fallen

September- Sorrel / Male: Bracken

October- Rush

November- Reed

December- Holly / Male: Pine

**For the SUFFIX take the date.**

1- Shadow

2- Spot / Spots

3- Stripe

4- Spring

5- Sky

6- Stream / Male: Jaw

7- Splash

8- Tongue

9- Bird / Male: Tail

10- Wing / Male: Hawk

11- Breeze

12- Ash

13- Gaze

14- Spirit

15- Soul

16- Frost

17- Dapple

18- Pool / Male: Flame

19- Pelt

20- Claw

21- Heart

22- Leaf

23- Blaze

24- Feather

25- Whisker

26- Step

27- Fall

28- Leap

29- Moon

30- Eye / Eyes

31- Fur

**Post your Warrior Cat Name in the Reviews**


	3. Warrior Cat Appearance

**Okay, This time i'm gonna do Appearances**

**Pick your favourite number from 1-25**

1- You are a tiger striped white she-cat with black stripes, three spots on one side of your face and turquoise eyes / You are a mixed grey and white coloured tom with amber eyes

2- You are a blue-grey she-cat with beautiful blue eyes / You are a light grey tom with a white chest and underbelly and green eyes

3- You are a black she-cat with amber eyes, white forelegs and white hindpaws / You are a ginger, black and white tom

4- You are a dark brown tabby she-cat / You are a brown and black tom

5- You are a tortoishell she-cat with a slightly twisted paw / You are a dark ginger tom with bright green eyes

6- You are a long haired russet she-cat with amber eyes / You are a dark ginger tom with three scars on your chest and amber eyes

7- You are a sandy golden she-cat / You are a black tom with glassy green eyes

8- You are a white she-cat with green eyes and jet black paws / You are an amber eyed white tom with black paws and ears- You also have a black tipped tail

9- You are a pretty grey she-cat with green-blue eyes / You are a tux black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

10- You are a violet eyed fox who joined (your choice) Clan. Female or Male- Whatever you want

11- You are a snow leopard printed white cat. Female or Male- Whatever you want

12- You are a light brown tabby she-cat with ginger cheeks and astounding amber eyes / You are a grey tom with amber eyes, a white chest and underbelly and white paws

13- You are a golden dappled she-cat / You are a blonde coloured tom

14- You are a mixed brown she-cat with amber eyes and a cream chest and underbelly with silky fur / You are a silver tom with black stripes and ice blue eyes

15- You are blind grey she-cat with dark coloured claws / You are a black tom with a mane like a lion

16- You are a tortoishell and white she-cat with fern green eyes / You are a cream tom with a stumpy tail

17- You are a light creamy ginger she-cat / You are a white tom with a black spot over your right eye

20- You are a silver she-cat and you seem to have stars in your fur / You are a badger who has joined (your choice) Clan. Female of Male- Whatever you want

21- You are a sleek black she-cat with silver eyes / You are a black tom with blue eyes and one white forepaw

22- You are a dark ginger she-cat who appears red / You are a spiky furred white tom with dark amber eyes

23- You are a white she-cat with black leopard spots and blue eyes / You ginger tom with a flame coloured pelt and pale yellow eyes

24- You are a sandy she-cat with blue eyes and white underbelly and bushy tail / You are a light brown tom with amber eyes

25- You are a white she-cat with dark grey stripes and bushy tail with icy blue eyes / You are a lithe black tom

**As always, Review what you got. Also post what name you think would go to some of these if you can be bothered xD**


	4. Personalities! Sorry for being so short!

**( Getting sick of starting a new page with OKAY so let me start it with...) **

**Rightie Ho ( xD ! ) , This is a personality generator**

Blonde hair- You are Calm and collected. You are patient, always happy and don't start any unnessicary fights. You are peaceful, respected and kind to all

Brown hair- You are cheerful and always excited about one thing or another. You enjoy going for adventures and playing. You are someone awesome to hang round

Red hair- You are brave and full of courage. You are one of the braver souls in the Clans. You are strong and a great fighter but that doesn't mean you like to start fights! You speak with a quiet athourity.

Black hair- You are ambitious but loyal. You are very ambitious and was t to be Leader or Deputy of your Clan. But you won't go all _Tigerstar _to get there. You are completely and utterly loyal and will protect and fight for your Clan-mates until your dying breath.

Other- You are friendly and reliable. You can be trusted and cats look to you in dark times. You are like a little shining beacon of hope. You are extremely friendly and have lots of friends that you trust and love.

**As always, post what you got in the Reviews. =]**


	5. Warrior Cats Name Generator AGAIN!

**Okie Dokie, Time for ANOTHER, yep- another, Warrior Cat Name Generating Thing... XD**

**For the PREFIX use your favourite colour **

Blue- Stream / Male: Ripple

Red- Fire or Ginger

White- Snow / Male: Owl

Black- Night or Breeze

Green- Nectar / Male: Bracken

Purple- Flower / Male: Storm

Orange- Sun

Pink- Otter

Silver- Spirit

**For the SUFFIX use your least favourite colour**

Blue- Splash

Red- Fire or Dapple

White- Tail

Black- Shadow

Green- Leaf

Purple- Fall

Orange- Ash

Pink- Pelt or Breeze

Silver- Song / Male: Whisker

**As usual, post what you got in tthe Reviews**


	6. I need names xD

**Kay, I'm gonna do something different today. I'm gonna post descriptions of cats and can you please come up with names for that cat? If you can be bothered...**

**This is NOT guess the cat!**

From RiverClan-

A grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur and violet eyes

A golden brown tom with liquid golden eyes and a bushy tail

ShadowClan-

Dark brown tabby she-cat

Russet tom with amber eyes

Brown tom with black markings

WindClan-

Light brown she-cat with purple eyes

Light grey she-cat with fluffy fur

Black tom with amber eyes

Ginger, White and Black tom with amber eyes

ThunderClan-

Golden tabby she-cat

Snow white she-cat with russet coloured paws, ears and a russet coloured tail tip

Flame coloured tom

Silver tom with a black spot over one eye

**Kay, those are the descriptions. I'll tell you who did the best for all of those next time or whenever I feel up to it**

**xD**


	7. Warrior Cats Name Generator Number 4

**Hai guys! First up i'm not gonna tell you whose names I'm choosing - cause it's been half a day- But I'm just gonna tell you they are REALLY good! I'll tell you after a week or so. Just gonna clear that up **

**Now here is another name generating thing =D**

**For the PREFIX take the last letter from your last name**

A- Berry

B- Spotted / Male: Sun

C- Heather / Male: Grey

D- Ember

E- Blue or Silver

F- Otter or Willow

G- Tassel or Cold

H- Holly / Male: Fire

I- Ripple

J- Moth or Hawk

K- Crow

L- Dark or Honey

M- Running

N- Badger or Fox

O- Ever

P- Ash

Q- Misty / Male: Shadow

R- Red

S- Lion or Ginger

T- Fern / Male: Dust

U- Tiger

V- Claw

W- Swan / Male: Oak

X- Storm

Y- Bracken or Feather

Z- Speckle or Tawny

**Now for the SUFFIX use your favourite letter of the alphabet**

A- Ear / Ears

B- Flowers / Male: Blaze

C- Claw or Tail

D- Pelt

E- Gaze or Fall

F- Splash

G- Owl or Heart

H- Ash or Pool

I- Leap

J- Fur

K- Eyes / Eye

L- Foot

M- Fire or Flame

N- Shade

O- Wing

P- Stripe

Q- Petal / Male: Claw

R- Light or Nose

S- Spirit

T- Dapple

U- Shine or Tail

V- Scar

W- Leaf

X- Feet

Y- Storm or Cloud

Z- Shadow or Step

**Remember to post your name in the Reviews =D**


	8. I DONT THINK ANYONE HAS EVER DONE THIS!

**This is gonna be a Nine Lives Generator. I seriously don't think anyone has ever done one of these before! :D**

If you are between 0-10 years old go to 1 To find out your answer

If you are between 10-20 years old go to 2 To find out your answer

If you are over 20 go to 3 To find out your answer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

1

Your Nine Lives:

JUSTICE

COMPASSION

JUDGEMENT

LOYALTY

FORETHOUGHT

COURAGE

SKILL

FAITH

LOVE

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

2

Your Nine Lives:

BRAVERY

LOVE

NOBILITY

PROTECTION

TIERDLESS ENERGY

HOPE

LOYALTY

DETERMINATION

COURAGE

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

3

Your Nine Lives:

SACRIFICE

MENTORING

JUDGEMENT

FORETHOUGHT

SKILL

SELF CONTROL

NOBILITY

HAPPINESS

HONOUR

**As always post what you got in the Reviews :D**


	9. Life Generator xD Pretty Much

**Key today I'm gonna do something different. I'm gonna do a Life Story, Name, Rank etc. Generator. So pretty much a life Generator xD Have fun!**

**First, pick a number between one and four**

1\. Use the name you got in Chapter 1

2\. Use the name you got in Chapter 2

3\. Use the name you got in Chapter 5

4\. Use the name you got in Chapter 7

**Now pick a number between one and ten**

1\. Senior Warrior

2\. Newly Made Warrior

3\. Elder

4\. Deputy

5\. Queen

6\. Warrior Apprentice

7\. Medicine Cat

8\. Medicine Cat Apprentice

9\. Kit

10\. Warrior

**Now use tthe Month you were born in to get your parents names**

Jan: Puddlesplash (mother) and Tigerheart (father)

Feb: Gingerowl (mother) and Darkclaw (father)

Mar: Eveningfall (mother) and San (loner father)

Apr: Willowleaf (mother) and Volefur (father)

May: Badgerclaw (mother) and Troutscale (father)

Jun: Nectarstream (mother) and Crookedjaw (father)

Jul: Fawnspots (mother) and Kestrelflight (father)

Aug: Yarrowpelt (mother) and Kano (rogue father)

Sep: Creamcloud (mother) and Stormgaze (father)

Oct: Darkwater (mother) and Dustfur (father)

Nov: Wetpool (mother) and Sharpclaw (father)

Dec: Hollyfern (mother) and Ashpelt (father)

**What describes you most out of these four personality traits**

1\. Calm.

2\. Proud

3\. Caring

4\. Desperate to prove something

**If you said one you are in RiverClan**

**If you said two you are in Shadow clan**

**If you said three you are in ThunderClan**

**If you said four you are in WindClan**

*****break*****

**Kay, now pick a number between 0 and 4**

0\. You have one sibling

1\. You have two siblings

2\. You have three siblings

3\. You have no siblings

4\. You have four siblings

**Now pick your favourite number between 1-10**

1\. You are a grey tabby cat with dark coloured claws

2\. You are a ginger, black and white tom with amber eyes

3\. You are a pitch black cat with a rainbow sheen

4\. You are a cream coloured cat with a stubby tail

5\. You are a light brown cat

6\. You are a ginger and white cat

7\. You are a golden cat with a white muzzle, underbelly and chest

8\. You are a blue grey cat

9\. You are a dark brown tabby

10\. You are a fluffy white cat with russet ears, paws and you have russet tail tip

**Now pick your favourite movie out of these four**

-Divergent

-Harry Potter

-LOTR/The Hobbit

-My Little Pony XD

**If you picked Divergent you are brave**

**If you picked Harry Potter you are curious**

**If you picked LOTR/The Hobbit you have courage**

**If you picked My Little Pony you are sweet and innocent but temperamental xD**

*****break******

**Kay that's it. :D Was it good? I dunno. Tell me in the Reviews. And remember to post what you got. **

I got: Ottertail- Medicine Cat - Nectarstream (mother) and Crookedjaw (father) - ShadowClan- No siblings - Golden she cat with white muzzle, chest and underbelly - She is courageous


	10. BackstoryLife Generator :P

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To answer a few things- Yes I am defiantly continuing and to Bobbie: RED HAIR RULES FOREVER! XD**

**This chapters gonna be a backstory generator :) Use you hair colour to find out what Clan you belong to**

Black- RiverClan

Brown- ThunderClan

Red- WindClan

Blonde- ShadowClan

Other- ShadowClan

**Now for the back stories. **

If you belong to RiverClan-

FEMALE- You were once a loner, living in a lived there with your mother Alyssa and sister Flare. Until the fire came that is.. Your mother died saving you so you and your sister Flare wandered around, looking for a home, until you found RiverClan. They took you in and trained you and your sister Flare, now Swanpaw, to become warriors. You gained the name (your choice) while your sister got named Swanheart. You soon realised being a warrior was not what you were destined to be and became a Medicine Cat instead. You were, unbeknown to you, expecting a warrior named Frostfire's kits. You had three little toms named Darkkit, Jaykit and Frozenkit and had to give them up to Swanheart. You died when a rogue named Jai killed you. He had hated you ever since you moved to RiverClan. He was a loner in the Barn as well and had loved you very much. When you moved he slowly turned mad and in the end killed you. You gav your son Jaystar a life for determination when he became leader.

MALE- You were borne to the deputy and leader of RiverClan and we're looked upon with high expectations. You were definitely their son because at the age of one moon you could easily fight the other, much older kits, and win. You basked in the attention of you mother, Crimsonstar, and you father, Stormfall, and was extremely happy when they said he would become the best warrior ever. You became the highlight whenever somebody brought up the topic fighting or hunting and it was not long until you were proud deputy under your father. But one day the river flooded and swept away most of the camp and half the warriors. You were alone with four others and you had to build up RiverClan again. During this process many cats tried to attack but you stayed strong and before long RiverClan was thriving again. You convinced a few loners and rogues to join and some of the Clan who got wiped away in the river had followed the river back to RiverClan. Your father Stormstar had sadly died as he had been bashed against a rock when he got swept into the river. You became something-star of RiverClan and in many seasons to come cats would remember your name.

If you belong to ShadowClan-

FEMALE- You were always a loyal, pure blooded cat. It was one of the things you took pride in. You were a bit snappish and rude but if someone got to know you you'd be their loyalist most trustworthy friend. You got apprenticed to Blackstar, the young ShadowClan leader. He had become deputy a moon after becoming a warrior and was deputy for about a moon and a half before becoming leader. So yeah. A young leader! You actually really liked him and was delighted to know he likes you too! You had two kits once you became a warrior- Tigerkit, a white she cat with golden orange tiger stripes (Later Tigerfur) and Lemonkit, a lemon yellow tom with a white underbelly, muzzle and chest (later Lemonpelt) You lived happily with your mate and kits until they day you died. You died fighting for ShadowClan- The way you wanted to die.

MALE- You were never like the other ShadowClan kits. While they tumbled around you were always sitting quietly in the corner. You preferred learning about herbs then playing pretend fights. When the time came for you to be apprenticed you, to your delight, got given to Swiftsoul the Medicine Cat. You shared a special connection with StarClan and had complete faith in them. You became ShadowClan's sole medicine cat after Swiftsoul died. You were very upset because she was like the mother who never really loved you. Your heart was snapped and only the WindClan Medicine Cat, Wolfsong, could change that. It was not long after that you realised you loved her! You were extremely angry with yourself because that meant you would be breaking not only the Medicine Cat Code but the Warrior Code as well. Still, you couldn't bring yourself to act like she was just a friend. She obviously felt the same. Wolfsong gave birth to three kits but only one of them survived. She named him San. Wolfsong gave San to a passing loner friend who treated San like her own kit. You never really forgave yourself for having kits with another Medicine Cat and was worried StarClan wouldn't accept you, yet when you died of green cough one very cold leaf bare StarClan welcomed you and you live there now, finally at peace.

If you belong to ThunderClan-

FEMALE- You were borne to Robinshadow and Streakshadow of ThunderClan along with your brother Lionkit. You were as close as anything and as you travelled through your parents pawsteps of being a kit, then an apprentice, then finally a warrior, you stayed that way. Lionroar and you were inseparable! You fought together, hunted together and even ate together. You fought many battles and suffered bad wounds but the biggest blow came when Lionroar died at the tresspassing rogues paw. You left ThunderClan to seek revenge on that fox-heart and it was not long until you met a tom, Ice, who said he'd help you find the rogue. It turned out Ice was part of that rogues small clan of killers. He led you directly to her and the rogue, who was named Brick, was about to kill you when a tom leapt out of nowhere and saved your life. He said his name was Fox. You and Fox asked some loners and a few Clan cats to help them fight Brick's Clan. You and Fox led them to Brick's camp and fought until all that was left of Brick's murdourous clan was gone. You travelled back to the Clans with your Clanmates, Fox and a few of the loners who wanted to join. Fox recived the name Foxfang and your loner friends, Freedom, Otter and Claw recived warrior names too. You gave birth to Foxfang's kits, Lionpaw (later Lionfang) and Icepaw (later Icepelt), and lived happily until you joined your brother in StarClan.

MALE- You were born a loner. Your mother, Wynter, was a loner but she had fallen in love with a ThunderClan warrior Flametounge, you father, and given birth to you and your brothers Pounce and Ripple. You were born in the forest and lived there for a while with your mother and Pounce and Ripple. Then, one Leaf Bare day, a fox came and killed her mother. You were at apprentice age then and when ThunderClan found you hunting on their territory they took you in. You were given the deputy, Blacknose, as a mentor. He taught you well- but ruthlessly. He hurt you if got something wrong and had no trouble lying to Snowstar when she questioned your injuries. He told you you would be killed, ed if you said different so you went along. When you found out Blacknose was gathering a bunch of rogues to attack the camp you told Snowstar. She said you must of been mistaken since Blacknose was a "loyal" warrior who "followed the warrior code". When the rogue group finally attacked you and Pouncepaw saw Blacknose dissappear into the leaders den. You rushed in after him just in time to see Blacknose take one of Snowstar's lives. You and Pouncepaw attacked Blacknose but Pouncepaw got killed a. Snowstar woke up at that moment and helped you defeat him. She banished him from ThunderClan and he fled with his other rogues. You became a warrior along with your brother, Ripplesplash and after Leopardeyes died of Greencough, Snowstar made you deputy. Moons later she was killed by Blacknose, now the disgraceful leader of a clan of rogues. You be recived your nin lives and new name then led an attack on Blacknose's Rogue Clan. You shredded them until there was nothing left to join the Dark Forest. After that, you lived peacefully as Leader until passing away quietly in your sleep at a ripe old age. You were ThunderClan's saviour and your name would go down in history.

If you belong to WindClan-

FEMALE - You were borne to the WindClan deputy, Sunfur, and a warrior, Secretleaf. Even as a young kit you knew you wanted to be the best warrior WindClan had ever seen. You trained harder then all the other apprentices when you became one and when you gained your warrior name you felt like you were on top of the world. You thought that you would stay that way but then Leaf Bare came. The worst Leaf Bare the Clans had ever experienced! StarClan told the four medicine cats that four cats had to go on a mission to find the white tree. If the four cats found the white tree Leaf Bare would end more quickly. You and three others -Appleleaf from ShadowClan, Sharpfang from ThunderClan and Rainstorm from RiverClan- went on this mission. You successfully found the white tree and went back to the Clans- happy. Leaf Bare ended quickly, as promised, and took no more victims but at a cost- Sharpfang of ThunderClan died saving you from a badger just a few days before finding the white tree. You mourned him for many seasons and whenever you were in doubt turned to him. He was your guide and sort of like a brother to you. After you died defending Flowerkit from a fox, Sharpfang was the one to take you you to StarClan. You watch over WindClan and your love for it is undying.

MALE- You were born in the mountains- A tribe cat. You were the youngest of four- Lone eagle swooping over jagged mountain peaks, Dawn that hides the fox, Ice that melts at dawn and Mouse that scurries over rocks. Your father died in battle before you were born and your mother died birthing you and your siblings. You were born outside the hollow but luckily your mother's friend- Screech that pierces silence- was there with her as she gave birth. She gave you names then took you back to the Tribe. As a kit you were adventurous and often got into trouble. One day you fell into the river leading to the waterfall. Many tried to help you but they couldn't reach your paw. You were swept down the waterfall and fell hundreds of feet. You were unconscious for two days but a Clan cat passing by found you and nursed you back to health. She took you back to WindClan and you gained a Clan name. You were cared for by Lizardclaw and made new friends in her kits- Stormkit and Cherrykit. You recived your apprentice names together and then your warrior names. You became mates with Cherryflower and lived out your days happily.

**I know it was horrible. Or at least to me ;-P **

**As always, review what you got in the comments and this time, post what warrior cats names would go well with these descriptions :-)**


	11. Random Thinish Ma jig

**Kay, today I'm gonna do something a little diffrent today warrior cats fanfic and I need names and descriptions. Do you think you could fill out the forms below**

Name:

Gender:

Description:

Other (your choice)

**Also in the reviews can you post what Generator you want next? **

**:-)**


	12. Mate Generator (Yes! I am alive! xD

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like... 4EVER but I there was this big family reunion and ya. Anyways I'm back! This is a mate generator suggested by the wonderful Leafheart! **

If the first letter in your name is between A and G you with stormyerClan. If it is between H and Q - ShadowClan. R and U - WindClan. And if it is between Visit and Z - RiverClan.

ThunderClan:

FEMALE: Your name is Skyflame. You are black but appear to be a dark blue. You have amber eyes and two white forepaws which are fluffy. Your mate is Crowfrost, a black tom with icy blue eyes and white spots on the left side of his face. You are a warrior.

MALE: Your name is Foxfang. You are a lithe white tom with red tabby stripes and a bushy red tail. Your mate is Cindershade, a silver dappled she-cat with amber eyes and a long whippy tail. You are the deputy.

ShadowClan:

FEMALE: Your name is Lilypad. You are a very pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and long claws. Your mate is Sunblaze, a broad shouldered, pale ginger tom with yellow stripes on his back. You are a queen.

MALE: Your name is Snakeshadow. You are a dark brown tabby tom. Your mate is Cloverstep, a light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and underbelly and amber eyes. You are a warrior.

WindClan:

FEMALE: Your name is Wolfsong. You are a pale gray she-cat with clear blue eyes that sparkle, and delicate white paws. Your mate is Raizel, a snow leopaed printdd rogue. You are the medicine cat.

MALE: Your name is Harespirit. You are a lithe brown and white tom with lean muscles. Your mate is Swallowflight, a black White and brown she-cat. You are a warrior.

RiverClan:

FEMALE: Your name is Song of silver raven or else Song. You are a pretty gray and white mixed she-cat with a black outline.

Your eyes are a stunning amber and you have a feathery tail. You are a warrior. Your mate is Stormeyes, a white tom with stormy gray eyes.

MALE: Your name is Hawkstar, formerly Hawkwing. You are a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes. Your mate is Heathershade, a white and ginger she-cat.

**Okay guys, hope you enjoyed. This might be a bit bad but I was doing it under time pressure- plus it's 11:02 at night and 34 sseconds exactly. As always, post what you got in the reviews. THANKS! **


	13. Can I do this again? PLEEEEEASE?

**A/N: Hai guys, Ciara here. Today I'm gonna be doing a warrior cats name generator... Parody style. Yup, that's right. It's gonna be crazy...**

**To start off use the first letter of your last name.**

A: Rainbow

B: Nacho

C: Empress / Emperor

D: Pinkie / Waffles

E: Chips

F: Dairy

G: Unicorn / Dragon

H: Shiny

I: Disneychannelisawesome

J: Meanie

K: Herby

L: Bossy

M: Majesty

N: Idontlikeyou

O: Toad

P: Mozart

Q: Queenie / King

R: Jellybeans

S: Flutternocorous **(Lol, my fave!)**

T: Wild or Vegtable

U: Urgh

V: Sigh

W: Dumb

X: Hmpf

Y: Ohfinally

Z: Imgonnaleavenow

**Lawl, now for the suffix use tthe last letter of your first name. Enjoy!**

A: Bum

B: Candy

C: Heart

D: Pie

E: Blahblah

F: Vegtables or Vegtable

G: Fluffball

H: Stuff

I: Face

J: Mirror

K: Deer

L: Sigh

M: Tansy

N: Story

O: Tail

P: Sauce

Q: Horn

R: Angel / God

S: Belly

T: Toobad

U: Music

V: Bath

W: Jokah

X: Facepalm

Y: Colours

Z: Getouttamyface!

**I just loved making this... SO MUCH! If you want me to do it again just tell me, I thought it was fun but iit's up to you. Also, post what you got in the reviews. I always look forward to hearing your names but this time- even more so. In case your wondering, the name I got was Empressblahblah. xD**


	14. Part 1- Names

**Hello Peoples! Ciara here, well- obviously. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel so bad xD. This time where gonna do a whole rank, name, clan, apperance thing- but it parts. Enjoy!**

**Kay for the prefix use the second letter of your name.**

A- Berry

B- Spotted / Male: Sun

C- Heather / Male: Grey

D- Ember

E- Blue or Silver

F- Otter or Willow

G- Tassel or Cold

H- Holly / Male: Fire

I- Ripple

J- Moth or Hawk

K- Crow

L- Dark or Honey

M- Running

N- Badger or Fox

O- Ever

P- Ash

Q- Misty / Male: Shadow

R- Red

S- Lion or Ginger

T- Fern / Male: Dust

U- Tiger

V- Claw

W- Swan / Male: Oak

X- Storm

Y- Bracken or Feather

Z- Speckle or Tawny

**Now for the SUFFIX use the first letter of your name.**

A- Ear / Ears

B- Flowers / Male: Blaze

C- Claw or Tail

D- Pelt

E- Gaze or Fall

F- Splash

G- Owl or Heart

H- Ash or Pool

I- Leap

J- Fur

K- Eyes / Eye

L- Foot

M- Fire or Flame

N- Shade

O- Wing

P- Stripe

Q- Petal / Male: Claw

R- Light or Nose

S- Spirit

T- Dapple

U- Shine or Tail

V- Scar

W- Leaf

X- Feet

Y- Storm or Cloud

Z- Shadow or Step

**What did you guys get? Tell me in the reviews. I got Berryspirit :)**


	15. Part 2- Clans and Ranks

**Yo Guys! (xD, got tierd of saying Hi and Hello) Time for Part TWO! YAYAYAYAYAY! This time its time for you to find out your Clan and Rank.**

**To get your Clan results, count how many letters there are in your name.**

WindClan- 5 or Below

ShadowClan- 6 to 8

ThunderClan- 9 to 13

RiverClan- 13 +

**For your Rank, use the first letter in your name.**

Queen- A to E

Kit- F to J

Apprentice- K to N

Warrior- O to R

Deputy- S to U

Medicine Cat- V to X

Elder- W or X

Leader- Y or X

**What did you ppls get? I am Berryspirit, Deputy of ShadowClan. Post what you got in the reviews. I look forward to hearing what you got.**


	16. Part 3- Apperance

**HIIIIIII PEOPLE OF DA UNIIIIIVVERSSE! (sorry, I have had way to much sugar today xD) Time for Parrrrt 3! Are you excited? Cause I am! (lol, soz for being hypo) This will determine your apperance.**

**What colour hair do you have?**

Red - Ginger/Red fur

Blonde- Golden fur

Black - Black fur

Brown hair (dark) - Dark Brown

Brown hair (light) - Light Brown

Other- Tortoishell, white, gray

**What colour eyes do you have?**

Blue- Amber eyes (can be dark, light, cloudy, whatever you want)

Green - Green eyes (same applies)

Brown- Blue eyes (same applies)

Hazel - Hazel eyes (same applies)

Gray - Gray or Silver eyes (same applies)

Other- Hazel eyes (same applies)

**What is your favourite colour?**

Red- Tabby

Yellow- Mottled

Blue- Solid

Purple- (white, gray etc.) paws

Pink- (white, gray etc.) chest and underbelly

Orange- (white, gray etc.) patches

Other- Solid

**What is your favourite number inbetween 1 and 5?**

1- You have a long scar running from your left shoulder to your tail

2\. You have half a tail

3\. You are blind in one (or two) eye (eyes)

4\. You have very scruffy fur

5\. You have a scar on your belly

**I am Berryspirit, Deputy of ShadowClan. I have a red mottled pelt, fiery amber eyes and half a tail. What did you get? Tell me in the reviews. I look forward to hearing what you got? BTW. That was the end of our little Part thing. Hope you enjoyed it :) - Ciara**


	17. This is VERY confusing xD

**Wow, I went from 391 reviews to 417 in one day. Nice. Thanks guys :) ! Remember to post what Warrior Generator you would like next in the reviews if you want me to update much more often :) **

**Kay, this time we're gonna do a story plot generator. It might be sucky- I haven't done this before. *nervous Ciara* xD This isn't actually _the _story plot- this is just preparing you for it. Please tell me you understood that xD**

**Alright, for the first part, use the third letter of your name to find out the gender of the main cat in the story plot. Hope you understood that xD**

A-C-E-G-I-K-M-O-Q-S-U-W-Y = Female Character

B-D-F-H-J-L-N-P-R-T-V-X-Z = Male Character

**Kay, now for the side (mainish) characters. For this you will use your hair colour to find out how many side characters there are.**

Red hair- 2

Black hair- 1

Brown hair- 2

Blonde hair- 3

Other- 1

**Right, now for the name of the main character. Use the second letter of your last name for the prefix.**

A- Heather / Male: Crow

B- Blaze

C- Apple

D- Thorn

E- Blue

F- Sun

G-Oak

H- Storm

I- Fire

J- Sand

K- Owl

L- Bright

M- Jay

N- Dark

O- Grey

P- Bracken

Q- Bramble

R- Rain

S- Swift

T- Fox

U- Rush

V- Badger

W- Trout

X- Golden / Male: Dew

Y- Cloud

Z- Birch

**For the SUFFIX take the third letter of your first name.**

A- Heart

B- Flame

C- Storm

D- Petal / Male: Pelt

E- Fur

F-Whisker

G- Foot

H- Ear

I- Feather

J- Cloud

K- Pelt

L- Stream / Male: Stripe

M- Tail

N- Fire

O- Song / Male: Frost

P- Claw

Q- Ash

R- Spirit

S- Stream

T- Step

U- Frost

V- Stripe

W- Eye or Eyes

X- Chest

Y- Breeze

Z- Flower / Male: Chest

**Now for the name/names of the side characters. Use the month you were born in for the Prefix.**

Jan- Apple / Male: Fire

Feb- Heather / Male: Hawk

Mar- Cloud

April- Jay or Dark

May- Flower / Male: Trout

Jun- Ash or Flame

Jul- Otter or Fox

Aug- Golden / Male: Tiger

Sep- Vixen / Male: Owl

Oct- Bumble

Nov- Juniper / Male: Frost

Dec- Holly or Bracken

**For the suffix use the date.**

1- Shadow

2- Spot / Spots

3- Stripe

4- Spring

5- Sky

6- Stream / Male: Jaw

7- Splash

8- Tongue

9- Bird / Male: Tail

10- Wing / Male: Hawk

11- Breeze

12- Spirit

13- Gaze

14- Spirit

15- Soul

16- Frost

17- Dapple

18- Pool / Male: Flame

19- Pelt

20- Claw

21- Heart

22- Leaf

23- Blaze

24- Feather

25- Whisker

26- Step

27- Fall

28- Leap

29- Moon

30- Eye / Eyes

31- Fur

**There you go, because most of you have more then one side character use the birth date of your parents, best friend or anyone else you can think of.**

**Now for the Clan the main charrie is in. For this you'll have to use the first letter of you name.**

A-E-I-M-Q-U = ThunderClan

B-F-J-N-R-V-Y = WindClan

C-G-K-O-S-W-Z = ShadowClan

D-H-L-P-T-X = RiverClan

**Now for the side charries Clan. You'll have to use the first letter of your last name.**

A-E-I-M-Q-U = WindClan

B-F-J-N-R-V-Y = ShadowClan

C-G-K-O-S-W-Z = ThunderClan

D-H-L-P-T-X = RiverClan

**Remember to review what you got. It is a bit sucky- I apollogize (I spelt that wrong didn't I?) . 'Member to review what generator you want next ;)**

**XxCiaraxX**


	18. FINALLY!

**I don't even know HOW long you guys have been waiting for this. But here it is! **

**This is the competition I posted in Chapter 6! So...**

**FOR RIVERCLAN! **

A grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur and violet eyes. The winner for that was... *drum roll*  
_Ramola Datta__ (Guest) _with the wonderful name- Rainstream!

A golden-brown tom with liquid gold eyes and a bushy tail. The winner for that was... *nother drum roll*"  
_Yowl __(Guest) _with the wonderful name- Brackenheart!

**FOR SHADOWCLAN!**

Dark brown tabby she-cat with deep, midnight blue eyes. The winner for that was... *yet another drum roll*  
_Enigmalicious! __(My best friend!) _with the wonderful name- Swallowfeather!

Russet tom with broad shoulders and hawklike amber eyes. The winner for that was... *ANOTHER drum roll*  
_xMeaninglessWordsx __(Who has reviewed all my chapters) _with the wounderful name- Hawkflame!

Brown tom with black markings. The winner for that was... *OMG! Its another drum roll!*  
_EmberskyofShadowClan __(Who came up with lovely names) _with the wonderful name- Tigerleap!

**FOR WINDCLAN!**

Light brown she-cat with purple eyes. The winner for that was... *Lo and behold. ANOTHER DRUM ROLL!*  
_Reyco4life __(Who is swagalicious) _with the wonderful name- Heatherdapple!

Light grey she-cat with fluffy fur. The winner for that was... *well, I guess its time for the drummmm rollll!*  
_Yowl (Guest) _with the wonderful name- Squirrelleaf.

Muscular black tom with amber, ice blue tinted, eyes. The winner for that was... *sigh. drum roll*  
_Bobbie1776 __(You're awesome!) _with the wonderful name- Brushfur.

Ginger, white and black tom with amber eyes. The winner for that was... *yup. its time for a drum roll*  
_Dinanacuteh 3 __(Guest) _with the wonderful name- Dappledclaw.

**AND FOR THUNDERCLAN!**

Snow white she-cat with russet coloured paws, ears and a russet coloured tail tip. The winner was... *drum roll*  
_ ! __(You are a swaga-muffin!) _with the wonderful name of- Russetpool.

Flame coloured tom with yellowish eyes. The winner of that was... *drummm rooolll*  
_Stealthstar of StealthClan __(I luv your names) _with the wonderful name of- Redfire.

Silver tom with a black spot over one eye. The winner of that was... *LASSST DRUMMM ROLL!*  
_Celery __(Guest) _with the wonderful name of- Nighteye.

* * *

**Kay, thats all. Those are the names i've decided that were supposed to be out, like, in Chapter 7! xD. If you want more competition things like this just tell me :)**

**Bye 4 now.**


	19. Aaaaaa- nother Generator!

**This is a very important chapter... Yes! Dats Right! Its da ninetenif chapter. YAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYY!**

**(Okay thats just strange- soz)**

**Anyways, this is a generator requested by one of my besties- Starsinger the awesome! She requested a kit generator. So here you go Starsinger (and everybody else who follows this :)**

* * *

**Are you a boy or a girl?**

Boy- Your name is between B and R

Girl- Your name is between S and Y

If your name starts with an A or a Z you can chose what gender xD

**What Clan are you in?**

Brown Hair- ThunderClan

Black Hair- ShadowClan

Blonde Hair- WindClan

Red Hair- RiverClan

Other- WindClan

**Now for your Warrior Name. For the PREFIX, use your least favourite letter of the alphabet.**

A- Berry

B- Spotted / Male: Crow

C- Heather / Male: Sun

D- Ember

E- Blue or Silver

F- Otter or Willow

G- Tassel or Cold

H- Holly / Male: Fire

I- Ripple

J- Moth or Hawk

K- Crow

L- Dark or Honey

M- Running

N- Badger or Fox

O- Grey

P- Ash

Q- Misty / Male: Shadow

R- Red

S- Lion or Ginger

T- Fern / Male: Dust

U- Tiger

V- Claw

W- Swan / Male: Oak

X- Storm

Y- Bracken or Feather

Z- Speckle or Tawny

**Now for the SUFFIX use your favourite letter.**

A- Foot

B- Flowers / Male: Blaze

C- Claw or Tail

D- Leaf

E- Gaze or Fall

F- Splash

G- Owl

H- Ash or Pool

I- Leap

J- Heart

K- Eyes / Eye

L- Heart

M- Fire or Flame

N- Shade

O- Wing or Step

P- Stripe

Q- Petal / Male: Claw

R- Light or Nose

S- Shine

T- Dapple

U- Pelt or Tail

V- Scar

W- Leaf

X- Feet

Y- Storm or Cloud

Z- Shadow

**What Clan is your mate in?**

ShadowClan- If your favourite number is a one didget number or a number between 10 and 13

ThunderClan- If your favourite number is between 30 and 99

WindClan- If your favourite number is a three didget number from 101 to 999

RiverClan- If your favourite number is 100

Rogue/Kittypet- If your favourite number is 4 didgets

Loner- If your favourite number is between 14 and 20

You choose- If your favourite number is something else

**Now for your mates name. For the PREFIX use your favourite colour.**

Blue- Willow /Male: Storm

Red- Yellow or Jay

Pink/Purple- Reed

Orange- Red or Silver

Silver- Grey

Grey- Blue or Bracken

White- Dapple or Shine /Male: Oak

Black- Frozen or Grass

Yellow- Leaf /Male: Crow

Green- Snow /Male: Cross

Other- Ash

**For the prefix use your least favourite colour.**

Blue- Frost

Red- Fang or Feather

Pink/Purple: Tail or Jay

Orange: Heart

Silver: Stripe

Grey- Fur

White- Shine or Claw

Black: Storm or Pelt

Yellow- Pool or Gaze

Green: Spirit

Other: Ear/Ears

**If your mate is a loner or rogue ignore the Suffix and just make the Prefix there name. ****If your mate is a kittypet- heres the name generator thing xD For this you need to use your favourite number.**

1 to 10- Princess (female) / Smudge (unisex)

10 to 20- Boots (unisex) or Persia (female)

20 to 40- Tabby (unisex)

40 to 60- Connor (male) Xue (female)

60 to 100- Bella (female) or Midnight (unisex)

100 to 500- Heron (unisex) or Smokey (unisex)

500 to 800- Bandit (unisex)

800 to 1000- Jake (male) Shadow (unisex)

1000 to 1500- Quince (female) or Charlie (unisex)

Other- Cali (female) or Sox (unisex)

**Now for your kits.**

1 kit (girl) - Red Hair

2 kits (one girl one boy) - Brown Hair

1 kit (boy) - Blonde Hair

2 kits (both girls) - Black Hair

3 kits (two boy one girl) - Other

* * *

**Use your favourite letter of the alphabet to get your kits description. If you have more then one kit use another persons favourite letter :)**

A-B-C-D = Ginger (tom or she-cat) with liquid gold eyes and a white tipped tail

E-F-G = Brown and white (she-cat or tom) with black forelegs

H-I-J-K-L = Fluffy white (she-cat or tom) with dark blue eyes tinted with spring green

M-N-O-P-Q-R = Pale gray (she-cat or tom) with black stripes lining (his or her) pelt

S-T-U-V = Black (she-cat or tom) with a white underbelly, chest and white streaked sides

W-X-Y-Z = Brown tabby (tom or she-cat) with dark green eyes

* * *

**Now for the kits names. For the PREFIX use the second letter of your name. Again, if you have more then one kit use another persons details :3**

A-B-C-D = Sunny or Sun

E-F-G-H = Dust or Dusty

I-J-K-L = Leaf /Male: Storm

M-N-O-P = Maple or Fire

Q-R-S-T = Lynx /Male: Panther

U-V-W-X = Shell

Y-Z = Spotted

**For the SUFFIX use the first letter of your second name. Same goes as above- if you have more then one kit use somebody elses details.**

A-B-C-D = Leap

E-F-G-H = Jay or Tail

I-J-K-L = Fur

M-N-O-P = Heart

Q-R-S-T = Feather or Claw

U-V-W-X = Pool /Male: Stripe

Y-Z = Jaw or Wing

* * *

**So there you go. :) Remember to post what you got in the reviews and also remember to tell me what you'd like next. :) Thanx- Ciara**


	20. Was This Bad?

**Hi guys! Guess what? Its the 20th Chapter Today! YAYAY! This time we'll be doing a Tribe Generator. The thought occured to me while reading one of my best friends Warrior Cats Tribe Story -Not on Fanfiction, she doesn't have an account- So here it is :)**

**Pick a random number between 0 and 5 to get your appearance (don't look at the numbers before picking)**

0- Dark brown tabby

1- Light brown with ginger paws

2- Pale (with darker flecks) gray

3- Dark gray with pale ginger splotches

4- Black with rainbow sheen (no rainbow sheen if youre a boy cause im guessing you wont like that xD)

5- Light brown with a white underbelly and chest

**What you've gotta do for your name is just use the fifth letter of your middle name. If you have a middle name which consists of two, three or four letters just do the last letter of your middle name.**

A- Mouse

B- Ripple

C- Hawk

D- Shade

E- Lone or Dusk

F- Rock

G- Claw

H- Screech

I- Red

J- Song /Male: Eagle

K- Dawn /Male: Sun

L- Gray

M- Petal /Male: Dark

N- Star

O- Owl or Amber

P- Wolf

Q- Storm

R- Moon /Male: Cougar

S- Leaf /Male: Ice

T- Cloud

U- Sky

V- Jay

W-X-Y-Z = Pebble /Male: Crag

**Make up the rest of your name and post it in the comments. If you wanna, you can do your friends name and post that as well- though if she has the same letter as yours swap it with the letter before it (for him/her, not you)**

**Was this good? Tell me in the comments. I really dunno. Remember to review what you want next. I look forwards to hearing from you! :)**

**Bai, Ciara**


	21. Tell me what Generator to do next :)

**Hiya guys. Ciara1214 here. Today were gonna be doing a thingie majig I like to call aaaa *drumroll* Generator! xD Because thats not what you'd expect to find on a Generator thing. XDXDXD**

**Anyways, today were doing aaaanother Name Generator. Lol. For the prefix use the first letter of your middle name.**

A- Amber or Acorn

B- Blizzard

C- Creek

D- Drift

E- Eagle

F- Fleet

G- Gorse

H- Hare

I- Ice

J- Jay

K- Kestrel

L- Lightning

M- Mouse

N- Nut

O- Olive or Oat

P- Pale

Q- Quick

R- Rush

S- Spotted /Male: Stoat

T- Thistle

V- Vole

W- Web

Y- Yellow

**Anything I missed has the Prefix of either Sleet or Blaze**. **For the suffix use the second letter of your last name.**

A- Breeze

B- Claw

C- Face

D- Feather

E- Flight

F- Heart

G- Leaf or Leap

H- Mask

I- Nose

J- Pad

K- Runner or Whisker

L- Spirit

M- Tail

N- Star

O- Belly

P- Ear

Q- Eye

R-Kit

S- Pool /Male: Fur

T- Pelt

U- Paw

V- Flame

W- Fang

X- Wing

Y- Shade

Z- Flight

**What did you guys get? I got Amberbelly- so weird. Tell me in the Reviews. I'd really like to know :-) If you want to me to update much more sooner- remember to post what Generator you want.**


	22. Requested by Awesomely Awesome Leafheart

**HO HO HO! MERRY ****LATE ****CHRISTMAS! Hi guys, Ciara here. Hope you enjoyed your Christmas. I, for one, did. My Uncle makes the BEST. FOOD. EVER. But the real reason I enjoyed Christmas was because I got to spend time with my family xD**

**Anyways, today we're gonna do an Ancient cat name generator- requested by the awesomely awesome Leafheart (who is awesome xD) **

**Kay, to get your name you gotta use the first letter of your middle name. If you have more then one middle name use your favourite one.**

A- Red Wing

B- Bright Feather /Male: Hail Storm

C- Fallen Petal /Male: Stone Slash

D- Fox Pounce

E- Sun's Beam

F- Shaded Cloud

G- Clear Light

H- Snow Storm

I- Moon Shade

J- Lightning Tail

K- Acorn Pelt

L- Long Shadows

M- Spotted Leaf /Male: Lion Heart

N- Quick Stream

O- Gorse Thorn

P- Running Spirit

Q- Burnt Leaves

R- Ice Shard

S- Flame Bird

T- Jay's Flight

U- Misty Moor

V- Quick Breeze

W- Rock Glaze

X- Hawk's Flight

Y- Star Dapple /Male: Sharp Talon

Z- Swift Tail

**Yea...the names sucked. Whatever. I'm not that good with The Ancient's names at all- I did my best... NOW, onto the appearances!**

**For this you have to use your lucky number between 1 and 10. If you don't have a lucky number between 1 and 10 use number 11 (LOL xD )**

1- Pitch black fur with midnight blue eyes that hold a hint of amber

2- Dark gray fur with a light gray muzzle and light gray tipped ears

3- Bright ginger fur with dark, forest green eyes

4- Silver tabby fur with white paws and creepyish, hawklike yellow eyes

5- Dark brown fur and a torn ear

6- Golden and white fur with black tabby markings on face and on tail

7- Brown and white fur with a black face and a bushy tail

8- Blue gray fur with white tabby markings and silverish eyes

9- Light brown tabby with a slightly twisted front paw

10- Fox red fur with white tipped ears and attractive light green eyes

11- Light ginger tabby fur with fiery amber eyes and a large white mark over his/her heart

**And thats that! Done the Generator. Next up will be a humorous (spoof) one. Might be up in a couple of days.**

**Remember to post what you got in the reviews! Chapters will be up sooner if you tell me which ones you'd like next :) **

**XxXCiaraXxX**


	23. I really enjoyed this x3

**Hiya guys :) Hope you enjoyed the last Generator. Like I promised you guys.. This Generator will be a Spoof! YAYAYAYAY! Instead of generating spoof names this'll be a spoof fur/eye colour generator. **

**To do the first part you have to use the first letter of your Spoof Cats (aka. the name you got in chapter 13) prefix. Eg. I got Empressblahblah so i'll be sing an E. Hope you enjoy.**

A- Pretty pink fur with a purple underbelly

B- Black fur with a red streak on his/her left side and a green streak on the opposite side

C- Dark blue fur with light gray ear tips

D- Frizzy yellow fur

E- Rainbow coloured fur with a golden crown shaped marking on head

F- Orange fur with yellow patches

G- Black fur

H- White with green and blue flecks

I- Dark brown/black/blue fur

J- Lushious Long pink fur

K- Forest green fur

L- Black and white like a penguin fur

M- Cream coloured fur

N- Long Red fur with purple flecks on his/her underbelly

O- Silver tabby coat

P- Yellow and black fur like a bumblebee

Q- Light green with a crooked ear

R- Brown and white fur

S- Black and white like a zebra type of fur

T- Blue-gray fur with a rainbow tail

U- Looks like a daisy (or a fried egg) because of white fur and a bright yellow underbelly and chest

V- Pale blue fur with golden star shapes on his/her coat

W- Giraffe patterned fur

X- Curly purple fur

Y- Frizzy orange and pink fur

Z- Light dove gray fur with green ears

**Did you guys like that? XD Lol, It was pretty freakin weird. Anyways, Now for the second part.**

**For the eye colour pick a number between 2 and 6 :)**

2- Purple

3- Amber

4- Rainbow

5- Green

6- Blue

**What did you get? Tell me in the comments. I can't wait to hear! Remember, Reviews make me write faster! :) **

**If you want this to be updated more often just post in the reviews what generaotr you'd like next. You can also PM me if you wat :)**

**XxXCiaraXxX**


	24. I am back!

**Hiya guys! CCCCCiara here! This time I just decided to do a.. well... Warrior Cats Name Generator! xD**

**For the prefix use the first letter of your second name- The generator is for female cats only this time**

* * *

A- Brindle

B- Stream

C- Moon

D- Blossom

E- Duck

F- Briar

G- Ivy

H- Daisy

I- White

J- Lark

K- Swift

L- Mist

M- Holly

N- Dove

O- Silver

P- Spotted

Q- Finch

R- Berry

S- Willow

T- Frog

U- Spider

V- Small

W- Shadow

X- Sun

Y- Pidgeon

Z- Gray

**For the suffix use the month of your birthday**

Jan- Star

Feb- Leap

Mar- Nose

Apr- Feather

May- Petal

Jun- Streak

Jul- Song

Aug- Flame

Sep- Storm

Oct- Paw

Nov- Heart

Dec- Light

**How did you like that? Was it good? My name was Brindlestreak, which was wierd but also kinda cool. What did you get? Tell me in the reviews?**

**Also, I am truly sorry for not updating lately. I had alot of things on- like starting a new school ;P**

**Hope you are well! **

**XxXCiaraXxX**


	25. Not feeling creative :P

HEEYYYY** GUUYYYS! Ciara here! Thanx for updating on the last chapter. Since last time it was a she-cat name generator I thought we should have a tom name generator in this Chapter.**

**For the Prefix use the first letter in your name**

* * *

A- Eagle

B- Swift

C- Raven

D- Blue

E- Pale

F- Patch

G- Leaf

H- Shell

I- Fire

J- Running

K- Cloud

L- Sky

M- Rain

N- Cedar

O- Fuzzy

P- Lion

Q- Timber

R- Oak

S- Pike

T- Otter

U- Ash

V- Red

W- Buzzard

X- Tiger

Y- Hickory

Z- Jump

**Was that good? I hope so. For the suffixs use your age. **

0-5 : Heart

6-10 : Claw

11- 15 : Nose

16-20 : Flight

21-30 : Face

30 + : Stripe

**About the suffix generator... Don't judge xD wasn't feeling very creative (just got home from school) Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**I got Pikenose, weird xD **

**what did you get? Tell me in the comments. Also, tell me what sort of generator you'd like next. **

**XxXXCiaraXxX**


	26. SPOOF! (Tell me what you'd like next)

Hi** guys! Ciara here! Hope you enjoyed the Last Chapter. Also, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I have been really busy lately and I promise I'll make more of an effort. **

**This will be a Spoof Chapter! But not only do you get your Spoof name. You get your job as well! YAYAYAYAYAY! **

**For your job pick your favourite colour out of these four colours**

Red- Firestar's Police Service

Yellow- Sunstrike's Tanning Parlour

Blue/White - Icecloud's Icecream!

Black- Brokenstar's Villian Academy

**Now, if you work at Firestar's Police Service choose a number to get your rank**

10- Head Officer

7- New Recruit

2008- Detective

**If you work at Sunstrike's Tanning Parlour choose your favourite Season to get you position**

Winter- Assistant

Autumn- New Recruit

Spring- Manager

Summer- Head

**If you work at Icecloud's Icecream! choose your favourite flavour to get your position **

Vanilla- New Recruit

Strawberry- Assistant

Chocolate- Head Server

Orange- Tester / Taster

**If you work at Brokenstar's Villan Academy, chose your favourite warrior cat out of these four to get your rank**

Tigerstar- Fighting Professer

Brokenstar- Deputy Headmistress / Headmaster

Hawkfrost- Slyness Professer

Heatherstar- Planning Professer

**(If you work at Firestar's Police Service) Use your favourite subject to get your prefix**

Maths- Goodie

Writing/Reading- Copreal

Sience- Boom

Fitness (PE) - Lieutenant

Other- Warden

**Use your favourite word out of these four to get your suffix**

Nitwit- Shoes

Oddment- Hat

Blubber- Starcar

Tweak- Squeak

**(If you work at Sunstrike's Tanning Parlour) Use your age to get your prefix**

0-10 :Flashie

11- 15 :Sunny

16-20 :Gold

20 + : Burnster

**Use an awesomely awesomest colour to get your suffix**

White- Birds

Gold- Bunnies

Orange- Froggies

Red- Contrwol

**(If you work at Icecloud's Icecream!) Use your favourite food/drink ****out of these five foods**

Chocolate- Frosti

Blue Cherry Soda- Swirlie

Weetbix- Lala

Pasta Bake- Strawberry

Carrots- Fashion

**Use your prefix to get your suffix**

Frosti- Cake

Swirlie- Snow

Lala- Love

Strawberry- Glam

Fashion- Flavour

**(If you work at Brokenstar's Villian Academy) Use your favourite warrior suffix out of these to get your prefix**

Claw- Fluffsie

Fang- Bunnsie

Tooth- Cutsie

Strike- Adorbes

**For the suffix pick a random letter (Either A, B, C, D or E) **

A- Strike

B- Fang

C- Tooth

D- Claw

E- Soul

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to post what you want next in the are views! Also, don't forget to Review what you got and what you thought of this Chapter. I love to hear from you guys! **

**(I AM NEARLY AT 1000 REVIEWS! THATS JUST FREAKIN CRAZY! When I get 100 Reviews I'll post an extra special Generator ofpr maybe just update lots of Chapters on the same day. Tell me what you'd like)**

**Love you guys!**

**XxXCiaraXxX**


	27. I cried when I wrote this Chapter

**I have been _TOLD _****to delete this Name Generator. I'm sorry. I truly am.**

**I don't know if I will post it on a forum since some people just hate this. I'll consider it though. **

**Thank you very much to all those who supported me all the way through. Especially EradrinSkyleaf and xJayxx.**

**Also, I am going to be leaving this website for good once I've finished my other stories. I joined this website to have fun. Instead, I get people growling at me left right and centere. **

**Bye ;_; **


End file.
